


Three Times Dwalin and Ori Were Interrupted… And the One Time Dwalin Learned About Karma

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Caught, Cockblocking, Come Eating, Comeplay, Community: angst_bingo, Embarrassment, Family, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, Knitted Axes - Freeform, Library Sex, M/M, Mild Angst, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Voyeurism, aborted sex, i didn't think so, i mean would you want to get cockblocked repeatedly?, it's only angst for dwalin and ori, like really mild angst, love obstructing brothers, week of cliches, you know because of the cockblocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Ori keep getting caught in the act by their brothers. When will their bad luck end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Dwalin and Ori Were Interrupted… And the One Time Dwalin Learned About Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I am pretty late to the Week of Cliches game. But gimme a break, I did just come back from hiatus and needed a way to get my writing groove back. So cliches are coming slowly, not in order but will be completed (later I will go back and reorder them correctly). Thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> This is technically day 3: love obstructing brothers. Which I interpreted as cock blocking. 
> 
> A quick note on the 5+1 tag... This is actually 3+1. Because I can do that. 
> 
> Many, many thanks to vix_spes for the beta!
> 
> And if you want to write for the week of cliches (cause fuck it, why not?) here are the days and cliches:
> 
> 1: Soulmates/Soulmarks  
> 2: Arranged marriage  
> 3: Love obstructing brothers  
> 4: Omegaverse  
> 5: Bodyguard crush  
> 6: Partner in danger  
> 7: Free-for-all

_One._

 

Dwalin was pressed up against a wall of ancient texts. He could smell the dust the old tomes collected; it always agitated his nose and he would eventually start sneezing horribly and his eyes would water for the rest of the day.

But he didn't care about that now. 

His hands were tangled in Ori's light ginger hair, his hips thrust deeply into the younger Dwarf's mouth. Ori's cheeks were hollowed from the suction and slightly pink. Dwalin watched, amazed, as his thick cock disappeared between his lover's swollen lips. Dwalin could tell that Ori was in deep concentration, lost in the task of pleasing Dwalin. His eyes were closed and his forehead creased. His movements were equal to Dwalin's pace.

 _Mahal_ , Ori looked beautiful.

Dwalin snapped his hips faster and dug his fists harder in the scribe's hair, tugging it up a little.

"Brother, could you stop distracting my apprentice?"

The warrior stilled; he didn't need to turn to see the look his elder brother was giving them.

Ori backed away hitting the opposite bookshelf, spluttering and coughing. He stood up to his full height, dusted himself off as he faced Balin. "M-Master Balin!" Ori's face was completely red. Adorable. "We were--! W-what I mean is--!"

"Don't worry about it, laddie," Balin assured. "Nothing I haven't seen before. Not that I want to see you two at it again, especially here in the library. Ori, I do recall that you have to copy those texts on King Dain I's reign in preparation for the celebration."

"Which ones?" Ori inquired nervously. Dwalin knew full well that the scribe had not been assigned such work by his brother.

"All of them." By Balin's playful tone Dwalin could tell he’d just winked at Ori. "And brother," Dwalin finally had the guts to glance over to his sibling. "Tea at this time in three days. Hm?"

 

_Two._

 

Tight.

Tight.

 _Mahal_ , Ori was so damn tight.

Ori was framed in the open window, clutching the sides. His light pants could be seen in the chilly winter night. Dwalin's hands were placed on his lover's hips, gripped there tightly enough to leave a decent sized palm prints later. A mark to show that Ori was his and only his.

It’s a part of their relationship. Ori had a bit of an exhibitionist streak and Dwalin had a thing for rough sex. They both got something out of it. Give and take; a compromise. 

"Dwalin," Ori whimpered as he arched his neck, giving perfect access for the warrior to assault it. " _Mahal_ , Dwalin, I'm so close. So close…"

The guard slid his hand around, and wrapped it around Ori's member. "I've got you," he whispered as he nipped his younger lover's ear lobe. " _Kurdel_ , I'm with you. _Men lanaubukhs menu_."

Ori was nearing the edge. His nails were turning white from his death grip of the window frame. His moans, which had been almost silent before were now reaching a fevered pitch. Dwalin thrust into him at a grueling pace, biting and sucking at the junction of Ori's pale skin where the neck and shoulder met.

Dwalin snapped his hips a couple times as he groaned sinfully into the young scribe's skin, emptying his seed into Ori. He kept pumping Ori's cock, from tip to root, until the young Dwarf let out a throaty cry, thick white come drizzling all over Dwalin's fingers.

Before the guard could clean up, Ori grasped his large hand and sucked on his come-coated digits, taking time to clean each finger one at a time. If some happened to accidentally get on the corners of his mouth, Ori would slowly lick it off as well. When Ori was finished, Dwalin's cock was erect once more.

Dwalin gave him a quick kiss and a sly grin. "Do you want to go again?"

"Oh yes, please continue defiling my brother. In the _corridor_ no less, where any innocent soul could wander by and see the pair of you."

Dwalin and Ori turned at the same time, eyes wide with shock. The older Dwarf did his best to shield his lover from the intruder, despite his own shame. "What are you doing here, Nori?" Dwalin growled.

Nori was leaning, too casually, against the stone wall. "I'm Spy Master, aren't I? I have eyes everywhere."

"Well, get your eyes somewhere else!" Dwalin spat.

Ori turned to face the large warrior and hit his furry chest playfully. The guard was a bit surprised to see that the young scribe already fully dressed. "Nori, how long have you been there?"

Dwalin glared at the thief. Why hadn't that been the first question he asked?

Nori's lips formed a thin line and he shook his head. "You don’t want to know." He swung around and began to walk away, already waving goodbye. "You each owe me a dozen favors now."

 

_Three._

 

The night of celebration was still young. It had been a year since the company had reclaimed Erebor. Nearly the entire mountain had been refurbished and dozens of families from the Blue Mountains flooded the gates and called Erebor home once more. The wine was flowing and everyone was in a merry mood.

It was definitely clear that Ori's spirits were high by the time the Dwarves began the Tamzara. When Dwalin made to get up and join the dancers, Ori pulled him back down in his seat. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Ori smiled at him mischievously. "You could say that." He guided Dwalin's larger hand to his own lap.

Dwalin's eyes widened as he palmed Ori's clothed erection. "Bedroom. I'm not getting caught for the third time this week."

They burst into their chambers, giggling. Dwalin pinned his young lover against the wall as the entered, his big hands cupping Ori's face. Both Dwarves ground their prominent cocks against each other, moaning and whimpering. Dwalin tilted Ori's chin up and delved into his mouth, devouring the scribe. Ori bucked his hips in response, raking his fingers down the warrior's back. The warrior snaked one of his hands down his partner's trousers—

Behind them, the door opened and closed quietly as ever. The only noise coming from the intruder was a gentle hum as he walked in, and then the scream when he saw his brother.

Dwalin cursed and stepped away from Ori. "Durin's _balls_ , Dori, what are you doing in our _private_ chambers?!"

Dori held his hands up in surrender. "I saw that Ori left his journal at the dinner and was returning it! When I saw you two leave, I didn't think you'd come _here_!"

Dwalin raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you do it everywhere else, how was I supposed to know you'd go and do _it_ here?" Dori said defensively.

The warrior glared daggers. "Where did you hear that from?" Dwalin didn't want his private matters with Ori being aired throughout the company! Oh, he was going to kill—

Ori smiled as he approached his older brother. "Thank you, Dori." He kissed his sibling's cheek and gently ushered him out of their rooms with a wave of goodbye and a promise of tea in two days.

"Three times," Dwalin sighed, exasperated. "Three times in three days in a row," he held up three fingers to emphasize. "How could this get any worse?"

 

_Plus One._

 

"I don’t think he meant _today_ ," Ori reasoned. He was sprawled out on their giant bed, somehow taking up a good portion of it with his small body. "Any sensible person is sleeping off their hangover."

Dwalin straightened his clothes and looked at Ori. "My brother _always_ keeps his appointments."

The walk to Balin's private apartments wasn’t a terribly long one but it was annoying when his head ached and he’d really prefer to be in his own chambers buggering Ori.

He opened Balin's door without knocking, something he’d done a thousand times before.

What he saw made Dwalin's eyes bug out of his head and he instantly slammed the door shut. 

At first he leaned against the door, but he could still _hear_ them. Moaning wildly and talking dirty. They had been so engrossed that they hadn’t even noticed he’d walked in on them.

Briskly, Dwalin speed down a few corridors, not caring where his feet led him. Finally he stopped and slammed his head against the stone wall.

Balin and Dori. Balin _fucking_ Dori.

That was something he never, ever wanted to see again.

* * *

Mahal – God, maker  
Kurdel - heart of all hearts  
Men lanaubukhs menu – I love you

Tamzara – Is a real Armenian folk dance. It's a group line/circle dance where the dancers hold each other's pinkies. The meaning of this dance is 'half-golden'. Traditionally, women would wear gold, earrings, bracelets, etc while they danced.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
